Walk down memory lane
by Ky03elk
Summary: Smells like Teen Spirit (6x15) insert. Kate has sudden desire to know more about what Castle was like as a teenager. One shot. COMPLETE.


**.**

**Walk down memory lane**

**.**

Insert for Smells like Teen Spirit - 6x15

.

Don't look for a plot there isn't one, aka fluff!

.

Not mine

* * *

><p>Leaning against the pillows behind her, Kate's eyes drift around the room, pausing on different pieces; the Valentine's flowers sitting on her bedside table, the print that they'd chosen together taking Linus' vacant spot, the shells from their first weekend in the Hamptons now adorning the smaller wall. She's been waiting patiently for Castle to finish in the kitchen for over ten minutes and she figures she'll give him ten more before she starts her own search party. After they'd finished dinner he'd not so gently shoved her away from the mess promising that he would clean it up. Apparently her only task for the evening was to prepare for bed and give his list a proper consideration.<p>

The problem though; is that nothing on the list says _them_. Nothing speaks of the struggles that they went through, the love that they now openly display, not just to each other, but to the world.

They're engaged, they're getting married, and none of the songs listed truly signify any of the emotions that come with such an event. She wants a song that has always held a special place in her heart, just like him.

"Hey."

Looking up, she breaks in to a smile. The sight of him leaning casually against the doorframe increases the flutter of butterflies that now reside in her chest. Time may be passing, but this feeling is only getting worse with each day…. Or is that getting better?

Striding forward, Castle flops on the bed sideways, his hands scooping under her knees as he takes advantage of the fact that she is lying on top of the comforter for a change and before she can return his greeting, his wayward fingers are already in action.

His short nails rake up her calves, the backs of his hands pushing the material of her sleep pants ever so higher and higher. Her eyes flutter shut in anticipation, which is why she doesn't suspect his next move until it's too late.

The sensation of his mouth against her skin has her scooting down; the need to be closer to him takes over as it does most moments in the day, yet suddenly and _oh _so very loudly the most obscene noise fills the air. Her nine year old of a fiancé is blowing an obnoxious raspberry kiss onto her leg.

Eyes snapping open, she sits up, her hands reaching behind her and she grabs the nearest pillow thumping it over his head.

"That's for ruining the mood."

He laughs in return, the sound muffled as he leaves her weapon of choice covering his face. His whole body shakes the bed with his enjoyment over having played a prank on her and she leans forward to retrieve the pillow. Maybe she needs to hit him a little harder.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, and she would believe him if it wasn't for the glee dancing in his eyes. He's already plotting his next attack, she can tell. "Should I put on some music to help capture it again?"

Not even bothering to lift the pillow this time, Kate stretches forward in order to push it into his face, but unexpectedly Castle's hands latch on to her thighs, and he pulls her half way down the mattress. She briefly considers struggling but given how much she loves the strength that's contained within those biceps, she instead complies with a giggle.

Damn, she does adore these lighter moments. When there is nothing but the two of them, being true to themselves, laughing like school kids.

"Castle, what was the best prank you pulled when you were younger?" The sudden burning desire to know more about what he was like as a teenager is blurted out and he crawls toward her until their foreheads can touch.

"Huh?"

"The best prank you did. Besides from the cow, what else did you get up to?"

"Well," he answers, eyes clouding. She can almost see his mind traveling back through all that he did as a kid until eventually a smile breaks through his features. "Okay, there was this one time."

Shifting on top of the comforter, he stops his retelling, wiggles until he's moved his frame all the way back. He takes a classic story telling pose, ankles crossed, head lolling against the padded surface behind him, and Kate scoots to be closer. Positioning her elbows next to the tops of his hips, she rests along the lower half of his body, her head settling between her palms as she peers up at him.

"And?"

"And… we stole a mascot from an opposing high school."

"That's the best prank you've done?"

"Well… their mascot was a pig. A live pig."

Her head crashes into his stomach and it helps quieten her laughter as the image of little Ricky Rodgers kidnapping more livestock leaves her in fits.

Finally raising her head slightly, she looks back up and asks, "What is with you and doing things to animals?"

Swiftly she's flipped onto her back, the air leaving her lungs in a huff, and hovering above her, his mouth opens in apparent astonishment. "How do you manage to make everything sound so dirty, Beckett?"

She reaches up to pinch him lightly, digging into the soft flesh of his side, her favourite place to attack, before arching forward to kiss him better. She's not completely heartless.

"So, what happened to this poor creature in the end?"

"Well, we got ourselves rather drunk and then," his eyes close, "it somehow seemed like a good idea to share our beer with the pig."

He peeks through the thin gap of his eyelids as he looks down at her, and she can sense the hesitancy that is leeching into his expression. She knows all to well what it is to have regrets, to be young and stupid.

"Did you get the pig drunk, Castle? Did the two of you do something you later wished you could take back?" She hopes her smile and her words lets him know there is nothing he can say that will have her turning away. She loves these looks into him, warts and all.

Dropping a kiss onto her nose, he seems to have gotten her subtext; there's light in his eyes and he's shining with laughter once more.

"Noooo, nothing happened with the pig. Or anyone else for that matter. The headmaster walked in on us, all very intoxicated, and of course, trouble then rained down on our heads for days. Vets were involved, the other school, it got messy."

"But you survived those years?"

Castle doesn't answer straight away. It becomes apparent to Kate that he's lost all interest in the walk down memory lane, the skin of her neck too alluring to avoid as he pushes more of his weight against her body. His lips find purchase on all that he can reach and her hips buck into his; as always, the need for him takes over.

"I survived, Kate. I survived until I found you. Now I live."

* * *

><p>.<p>

Thank you to Trish for the swift beta - all mistakes are mine as I rewrote parts before posting, whoops!

And

Thanks to my Mum, I hope this makes you smile, you deserve it!

.

Virtual cookies if you guess the TV show I 'borrowed' the prank from!

.

Your thoughts are appreciated xoxo


End file.
